They Didn't Fit Well Together
by Hey Hey Its Jade
Summary: A satire on Pop Culture with SS fluff. Sakura and Syaoran are a couple and also the hottest models in the world. However, they never do shoots together because the critics say that they don't fit well together. SS ONESHOT


**Hey Hey Its Jade!!!**

A/N:

I just need to get things out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes as well as to entertain the readers. I do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel." It is performed by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. This fiction was infact inspired by this song... It's an awesome song. I love it.

I was recently told that inserting Japanese phrases and words within my English written story was lame and it made me look like a poser. HMMM...Well, whatever, everyone does it, and in my case, it is a creative choice I make. I admit that yes, I also think it is lame when people insert random words and phrases to make it look like they know Japanese (sometimes you can tell, and sometimes you can't), but I also believe that the subtle choice in diction greatly changes the connotations of the story. Also, sometimes, the english translations of the phrases just sound funny.

Doesn't "Kaiju ja ni" (the original way Sakura says it, not Sakura no kaiju) sound so much better than "I'm not a monster"?

I will continue my argument explaining why I sometimes choose to include Japanese words and phrases in the next chapter of SyaoChan Sensei where the complaint was originally made. (P.S. If your reading this, I thank you for the criticism about my writing. I will take it into consideration when I am writing...I just don't like being called lame, I get that enough from my brothers.)

So anyway...

Backround info on They Didn't Fit Well Together

Sakura and Syaoran are uber famouse models and are a couple. However, they never do any shoots together because critics say that they don't fit well together.

Shizuka is Touya's 5 year old daughter.

Isamu is Touya's 18 month old son.

They will be briefly mentioned within the story.

**

* * *

**

**They Didn't Fit Well Together**

The sky was in shades of reds and oranges as the setting sun cast dark shadows around the park. Two figures sat on the swing set while the illumination from behind softened their darkened features with a heavenly glow. With both sets of hands relaxed as they held onto their individual swings, their faces tilted towards each other as they shared a tender kiss.

It was an invitation to their wedding.

Two of the worlds hottest models were tying the knot despite all that they were told.

* * *

Sweet smelling flowers lined the pews of the church. Everyone was here; friends, family, co-workers, agents, and media. They all waited for the couple to recite their vows. 

A few weeks ago, Sakura and Syaoran decided to write their own vows, and apparently, the simple decision escalated into a bet between the two.

Syaoran, being the care free, fun loving, all smiles guy that he is, playfully nudged Sakura as they were discussing final preparations for the wedding.

"So, Sakura. Nervous about your vows?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because the man recites his vows first. And you know, your gonna have to follow up on an amazing performance by Li Syaoran. Who, with one smile causes girls to swoon and men seethe in envy."

"Hah! Aren't you forgetting that I'm Japan's sweetheart? Everything I do causes the world to stop and go 'Awwweee'."

Yes, they said that to each other. But don't think for one second that they are in any way at all conceited about their fame and fortune. They were simply poking fun at one of the many tabloids written about them.

Anyway, from then on, their discussion, which was supposed to be about seating arrangements, developed into guidelines for their bet.

If Syaoran had the better vows, Sakura would be his slave for a week. He continued to taunt her by listing things he would have her do.

Change the channel for him (manually at the cable box).

Arrange his socks according to size, color, and texture.

And the most absurd,

Make all his food look like him.

Sakura then retaliated by stating that when Syaoran is her slave, he would:

Transcribe all her replies to her fan mail by hand.

Change the oil in her car every day.

And

Carry her in a chair like an Arabian princess.

Goodness, only those two morons would arrange a bet for their wedding day.

* * *

Syaoran held Sakura's hands as he looked into her eyes. 

"Trying to find the words for such an important moment in our lives was completely nerve wracking. I thought, how can I ever express my feelings for you, Sakura.

I finally thought, what better way to end our courtship and begin our marriage than to revive the moment when I first expressed my true love for you."

Sakura, who had been looking into Syaoran's eyes smiled a serene smile as she remembered the exact moment was speaking of.

"When we first started dating, we agreed that would not say 'I Love You' until we were sure it was real. When I knew, I wanted to prove to you that my feelings for you were true. I put my heart into a song, written for you, 'Your Guardian Angel.'"

Eriol, the best man, handed Syaoran the microphone and Syaoran began to sing a cappella.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

As Syaoran sang the last verse he slid the ring on her finger.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

With the last note, he brought her hand to his face, and kissed his own hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes and yanked the microphone from his hands.

Tomoyo, the maid of honor, pressed a button on a remote control causing a screen to lower. She pushed another button, which turned on a projector hidden somewhere within the church.

"Finding the right words to say has never been my specialty. So, I thought to recite my vows with the help of some pictures Tomoyo supplied."

Sakura turned to face the crowd.

"Tomoyo is an expert at capturing all our candid 'Kawaii' moments. Don't ask me how. I've known her for years and I don't even know."

On the screen were several of Sakura's and Syaoran's modeling shots, each of them in the arms of another.

"Our pictures have been seen all over the world, yet we are always in another's embrace. We were rarely given projects together because we were told that 'we don't fit well together.' I don't mind, because I think that you and I fit together well enough."

A picture of Sakura and Syaoran sharing a chaste kiss on a swing set was shown on the screen. It was the same one on their invitation.

"We began dating when I was 19 and you had just turned 21. Afraid to believe in something that may not be there, we took things slow. Three weeks after we've started dating, we sat on a swing set with the setting sun behind us and shared a tender first kiss. I don't think either of us knew that it would be our last first kiss."

The screen changed to show Syaoran and Sakura sitting in front of Sakura's fathers house in Tomoeda. Sakura was leaning against the house with Syaoran sitting in the space between her legs. Holding a guitar, Syaoran leaned back into Sakura's chest while Sakura hugged him around the neck from behind, leaning over to whisper in Syaoran's ear.

"Four months later, at the end of our two week vacation to my father's house in Tomoeda, you and I sat on my stoop talking about how we enjoyed ourselves during our stay. I was so happy that you had fun despite the fact that you played dolly's with Shizuka, changed Isamu's diapers, and cleaned the rain gutters all because Touya told you to.

You told me you wrote a song and you sang 'Your Guardian Angel' to me for the first time. At the end of the song, you turned around to give me a sweet kiss and whispered, 'Aishiteru.' As you leaned on my chest again, I hugged your neck whispering in your ear, 'Wo ai ni.'"

They waited five months to say I love you to each other.

"Since then you've kept your promise to me."

The screen changed to a picture of Sakura and Syaoran sitting on a couch in a darkened living room with the only light coming from the TV. Sakura's hands were shoulder width apart and were cupped upwards as if she were holding a large bowl. The bowl in question was frozen in mid air with kernels or popcorn suspended in the air as well. Sakura's mouth was opened in shock and her eyes were in the process of being obscured behind Syaoran's outstretched hand. Syaoran's eyes were trained on Sakura's face as he desperately tried to cover her eyes.

"You've made an effort to protect me from everything."

The screen changed to a baseball game with Syaoran and Sakura sitting in the stands dressed in Tokyo Warriors paraphernalia. Sakura's face was tilted upwards towards Syaoran. Her wide shocked eyes sparkled with glee while flashing an open mouthed smile. Syaoran's face however was distorted in disgust as there was a splotch of white on his cheek.

He protected her from bird poop.

"And you've always set me back on track when I strayed."

The final picture depicted a dark apartment with Sakura crouched low in a fetal ball with Syaoran comforting her from behind.

"I'm now 24 and your 26, and it is time for me to return the favor.

I want to….

…hold your hand…

…give you a shoulder to cry on…

…and be a klutz to laugh at…

Please allow me to be your guardian angel."

Sakura slid the ring on his finger and said, "Dakara. Syaoran, daisuki." (Like I said, I love you.)

* * *

The priest began to finalize the ceremony and announced that Syaoran may now kiss the bride. 

Syaoran leaned in a whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura's eyes widened and she slapped Syaoran's arm, turning her back to him, nose in the air.

Syaoran's melodic laugh filled the hallowed halls of the church as he reached around Sakura's waist to take her hand.

He then twirled her,

Dipped her,

Said two words,

Before he finally kissed her deeply.

The E--…..

**WAIT!!** There's more I'd like to say.

I thought you'd like to know what the idiot couple said to each other at the end of the ceremony.

Syaoran leaned in and whispered, "I so schooled you in the vows."

Sakura's eyes widened and she slapped Syaoran's arm, turning her back to him, nose in the air.

Syaoran's melodic laugh filled the hallowed halls of the church as he reached around Sakura's waist to take her hand.

He then twirled her,

Dipped her,

Said two words, "Your mine."

Before he finally kissed her deeply.

The image of Syaoran kissing Sakura in the dip was seen all over the world. Whoever said that they didn't fit well together was even more nuts that Sakura and Syaoran themselves.

**The Beginning**

**Of new lives together**

**And**

**New career options**

**Because now, Sakura-Syaoran collaborations are in high demand.**

* * *

A/N: So...thats that. 

1) I made Syaoran say Aishiteru and Sakura say Wo ai ni, because it's the first time they tell each other they love each other. I feel that in saying it in the other's native tongue is more meaningful because it is a way of embracing the other culture. And...it's like they really want the other to understand...

2) "Dakara. Syaoran daisuki." It sounds cuter and rolls off the tongue nicely. It's something Sakura's current character would do. She is after all Japan's sweetheart who can make the world go "Awe."

3) My ex used pretend that he's gonna kiss my hand but kiss his own hand instead all the time. It cracked me up. I had Syaoran's character do that to Sakura as a way of him tooting his own horn. Like he's saying "Beat that."

4) At the end of writing this, I realized it has the underlying substance of a satire. The story slightly pokes fun at pop culture because all it takes is one person to say "Brown is the new pink" and people will start carrying out the trend.

5) As for the characterization of Sakura and Syaoran, i just felt that their happy care free attitudes give insight to how happy they are. Afterall, we create our own suffering. For example, planning a wedding is usually really stressfull. But Sakura and Syaoran are playing around. They don't stress the little things because they know they love each other and thats all that matters. Their wedding could be a disaster but it wouldn't matter because at the end of the night, they'll be married.

6) All though I say that they are easy going about their wedding, that does not mean that they didn't take their vows seriously. I hope that I was able to convey how much they honostly wanted to tell each other that they love each other.

I had fun writing this...I hope you had fun reading it.

Don't forget to review...All comments welcome.


End file.
